Stopping The Pain
by LuckyMe8
Summary: This story is about Nega-Gosalyn and Negaduck and it shows if Negaduck really cares about NegaGosalyn. Rated for one curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first DWD story and I think I did good. I hope you enjoy my story. Please comment. **

**When it says Gosalyn it's refering to Nega-Gosalyn. Kinda get tired of writing Nega in front of everything.**

**This story is for my sis who gave me the idea.**

* * *

Stopping The Pain

Nega-Gosalyn raced into the thug filled street, trying to get a closer look at the mangled men as they got slammed into the icy cold winter ground one by one. But who could cause all this pain and misery? Negaduck. He was the most feared duck in all of the Negaverse. Only a few who stood up to him and lived to tell the tale. But usually they didn't last long because he would hunt them down until he succeeded what he had started.

As Gosalyn still tried to push into the cheering crowd, she saw a dog with a crowbar sneaking up behind Negaduck, trying to knock him out. Gosalyn tried to yell and shout to get his attention but he was to busy kicking a brutish looking duck in the back, and not to mention the crowd of probably one hundred, cheering and chanting. She knew she had to do something, but what? She decided to push him out of the way. Gosalyn charged full speed, in her pink dress, into Negaduck's side and they both tumbled onto the ground. The dog with the crowbar missed by an inch, and whacked the other dog in the head and they both fell to the ground. By that time Launchpad and the Muddlefoot family arrived to shut the crowd up.

As Negaduck got up and dusted his cape and other cloths off, he started to yell. Gosalyn instantly knew what she had done. She interfered with her dad's fight, and everyone knows not to try to help Negaduck in a fight, especially a little girl like Gosalyn. Something quickly shook her out of her thoughts.

"GOSALYN!" yelled Negaduck. "What the hell did you do that for? I could of easily finished him."

"But Daddy-" Gosalyn started, but was rudely interrupted.

"I don't want to hear buts! I want you to go to your room and not come out for the rest of the day!"

"But Daddy I wa-" Gosalyn tried to squeeze the last word in but Negaduck was to loud.

"What did I say about buts, you little unworthy little brat!" yelled Negaduck at the top off his duck lungs.

"Aww, Daddy I was trying-" Gosalyn was trying to finish but two goons grabbed her and dragged her off to her room. _"I try to save my daddy and I get yelled at." _Gosalyn sniffled and tried to hold back her tears. They were there, where Gosalyn cried most of the time. She shook the goons hands off of her and walked into her room, while slamming the door behind her. As soon as she heard that the goons were gone, she busted out in tears she couldn't hold in any longer. She cried until there were no tears left and when she finished she wiped her tears off her cheeks and tried to stop the sad feeling inside of her.

But then she heard more feet. A sound of a pair of duck feet, but who's? They were light so it must be … Negaduck! The one she loved but feared at the same time. How could she possibly feel a feeling like this, she keeps asking herself. She loves him because she got her out of the orphanage but she's scared of him because he shows no mercy and doesn't care who he threatens or kills.

There he was standing in her doorway with a hole in his cape. He didn't look happy either. He hated when people destroyed his clothing. What he hated most was when people jumped in his fight, so Gosalyn knew that she was in trouble but she couldn't tell him what she did or he would just think she was lying. So she kept her mouth shut.

"I've come to talk about what you did and what your punishment will be when we are done talking. So I presume you now what you have done and what your punishment will be like? So your punishment is you can not go outside or talk to any of your friends for the rest of the week." (it was Sunday)Which was weird from Negaduck because he usually would not give her dinner or make her clean the entire house which is very sloppy.

So she excepted her punishment but she still wasn't happy. She had a plan.. To stop the pain. To stop all the tears from spilling from her eyes. She was going to run away and never come back to this cruel place which has caused her so much pain and misery.

* * *

**This is not complete. Chapter two will be out in about a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Chapter two! Hope you enjoy. have any ideas of how I can improve?**

* * *

Chapter 2

As Gosalyn packed the very few of her belongings into a old patched up suit case that was probably stolen from the poor. But it was ideal for carrying her belongings. As she wiped off the tears off of her little cheeks of the thought of running away she started to write a letter.

_Dear Daddy,_

_I am running away from home because you do not like me and I always ruin your plans. I will not come back and I will never bother you again. Do not bother looking for me I probably will be to far away anyway._

_Love,_

_Gosalyn_

She tied together her sheets and threw them out of the window. She took one last quick glance at her room and climbed down. After she reached the ground she decided to go

back where Negaduck had fought the thugs and decided to go north far away as possible.

So she started. She was a brave little soul she had no clue what she was getting herself into. She knew that it was dangerous but she did not know what rival gangs would do to Negaduck's child… or ex-child. It didn't really matter anymore but she did care about Negaduck. It was impossible for her to not love the duck who got her out of the orphanage. But did he feel the same?

Well that didn't matter because she was never going to see his face again or so she thought. She heard a loud bark, it sounded like a huge dog that was not at all friendly and probably would attack.

She whispered to herself "What have I gotten myself into? Why didn't I just stay home?" But then she remembered. She remembered she had left to stop all the pain and misery that the cruel duck hade brought upon her. She no longer questioned why she left again. The barking continued to grow louder and louder closer and closer until then and there was a huge pit bull it had huge sharp teeth and a spiked collar. She was right. This dog was unfriendly to her and who ever it came across. The dog crouched like it was going to charge then it leaped into the air and…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note- sorry it was a little late. wasnt expecting to be so busy. so hope you enjoy the chapter. next time it will be back to gosalyn so keep reading thanks! **

* * *

"Hey, wait, what's going on?" Negaduck said as he shook himself awake from his well deserved nap on his chair. He awoke to seeing Nega Launch Pad with a bucket of chicken legs and the Muddlefoots watching a horror film on the couch. As he got up he decided to see if Gosalyn had followed his grounding. But when he barged into the room he saw a wet mark on her pillow. _"Most likely from her crying," _he thought. "_But where has she gone?"_

He ran to look at her regular hiding place under the staircase. Yes, he ran. But when he couldn't find her there he started to get a little worried. He didn't know that he was worried about his daughter. Or did he and didn't want to show it?

He stomped of to where Launch Pad was sitting and slapped the bucket of chicken out of his hand and a second later there was a crash. The bucket had hit a lamp and it, in turn, shattered and started a fire. Launch Pad quickly took action and sat on the small fire as it went quiet.

"_What a idiot! We have hundreds of fire extinguishers in the house and he sits on it," _thought Negaduck while shaking his head with his hand on his forehead. But then he remembered his problem. Gosalyn had gone missing and he could not find her anywhere in the house. "_But what if she isn't in the house?" _he thought "_What if she really left?" _He thought for a moment "_No, she loves me too much to leave me and her home. She has lived here for years." _

But where did she go if she wasn't in the house? Then it hit him like a baseball hitting a young untalented boy. She had runaway into the big city filled with thieves and murderers. But what could he do to help her where she was now? He didn't know. So he set off on the long journey to come and all he brought was one single gun. He immediately changed his cloths to a new suit with another undamaged cape.

But as he was walking out Launchpad stepped in front of him and asked

"Where ya goin' boss? I could come with you."

"No I shall need no assistance where I'm going," he replied as he put his hand on Launchpad's face and pushes him against the wall headed for the door.

As Launchpad rubbed his head he said back, "Well I could come for help if-" But he was not able to continue what he was saying because Negaduck looked as if he was going to kill him. So he went back to his daily routine. He took one last glance around where he was living and stormed out of the house in fury and plain worry. The door slammed shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Stopping the Pain…..Chapter 4

Sorry for the LONG wait guys been very busy :D BUT here's the new chapter hope you enjoy! Review if you want or just keep reading and then leave without telling me what to improve or what not lol sooooo yea….why are you still reading this? Go read my new chapter!

There was a loud, long whistle before the dog could sink its teeth into Gosalyn. "So who would be dumb enough leaving a girl like you alone….in a place like this?" asked the thug, walking closer with three other thugs.

"My daddy is not dumb!" yelled Gosalyn in defiance of the thug, "If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all!" She kicked him in the knee and ran as fast as her legs could carry her…far away…as far as she could get from the thugs, her dad, and the dog that was now gaining on her. Sadly that was short lived due to the dog dragging her to the ground by her dress, powerful jaws not letting go. The second thug got to her first and finally was able to take a closer look at her and when he realized it.

"Hey! Your Duck's brat!" exclaimed the thug. "He'd pay a lot of money for you back…"

"He sure would…" said the thug that she had first seen, "Bring her back to my house."

"Ok boss," replied the other thugs in unison. Then Gosalyn realized it….not only was she caught by four mean thugs….but she was caught by gang leader, murderer, drug dealer , Konan, the most fearsome thug to ever walk the alleys and streets of this world.


End file.
